My Fault
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: "I can't even rewind time, let alone change the fate of a death. If I could do those things… I would've saved your life." Ending spoilers.


"_I can't even rewind time, let alone change the fate of a death. If I could do those things… I would've saved your life."_

It was time. Yomiel reflected, having waited a good four, five minutes since manipulating Lynne into "killing" him. Oddly, she was actually able to resist his influence for a short time. Hell, her willpower was so strong that his first shot missed entirely, despite the point blank range. It was almost a shame that she didn't possess that strength ten years ago. If she had, then maybe he wouldn't have been able to take her hostage. And then…

Yomiel stopped himself. All that train of thought would do is cause him more pain. Going back to Lynne, the young woman seemed to have the most incredible luck. Although an assassin showed up to kill her (rather pointless, Yomiel thought, since there was already enough evidence to put her away for the rest of her life), she was saved by a crossing gate and a malfunctioning wrecking ball. It was almost as if someone else could do ghost tricks.

No, that was impossible. _He _was the only one affected by the Temsik meteorite. Regardless, Lynne wouldn't get far. Not with video of her murdering an innocent man in cold blood. It would be easy enough to believe. After all, the police force was already full of those damned overzealous detectives. Those detectives who were willing to destroy lives without a second thought.

_It's okay. _Yomiel told himself. By the end of the night, he would have gotten his revenge on everyone who did this to him. First things first, though. He needed to get out of the junkyard. If he needed to, he could probably possess the many discarded objects that had naturally accumulated over the years in order to make his way to the exit, but he had no need to do that. Not when he had Sissel. He always felt a little guilty possessing his only friend, but he made certain not to make the feline do anything against his will. Giving Sissel equal control of his body was one of the most powerful symbols of their trust and their friendship.

"It's time, old friend." Yomiel declared before entering the ghost world. But the instant he did, he realized something horrible.

Sissel was dead.

"No…" How had it happened? Sissel had been so full of life just minutes before! What could have…? Then he saw the bullet hole in the case and it all made sense. "_NO!_" That detective… she shot him. She shot Sissel!

Yomiel exited the ghost world and cast his vision about for a weapon. He didn't care about the plan anymore. He was going to make her pay even if that meant he had to possess his own body. How _dare _she? First she destroyed his life, and now she killed Sissel!

He could barely control his rage. She was just sitting there in the rain, completely unaware of what she had done. _I will avenge you, Sissel. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to avenge you. _

Before he could make his move, however, Yomiel noticed an umbrella spontaneously open from the top of a junk pile and float lazily down to Lynne and shielding her from the rain. That wasn't normal.

_Wait. _Yomiel thought as the horrible realization sank in. Just to confirm it, he entered the ghost world and saw the flame of a soul possessing the umbrella. There _had _been someone using ghost tricks to protect the woman! It had to have been Sissel. He died in such close proximity to the Temsik fragment inside Yomiel that he must have been given abilities as well. But why didn't he try to talk to Yomiel? And why would he use his powers to save someone who had just shot him?

_Because she didn't shoot him. I did. _He realized. Sissel knew about his powers, and Yomiel had told him the plan before. He must have thought that Yomiel had shot him intentionally… that Yomiel had betrayed him. _No… Sissel… _That was the second Sissel he had lost now... His only friend in ten years thought he had murdered him.

_That's because I _did _murder him. It's my fault. _If only he had been stronger, then Lynne wouldn't have been able to alter the shot so drastically. And now Sissel paired up with the woman who shot him… because he knew that it was Yomiel's fault.

Yomiel buried the despair as deep down as he could. There was no way he could explain himself to Sissel now, and he still had a mission to complete.

_Sissel… I'm so sorry. _Yomiel thought, possessing his former friend's lifeless body one final time. There still was a job to do. Yes, the job. He needed to focus on his revenge, and on the normal life that his employers had promised him.

That was all he had left.

* * *

_ I don't understand... I _never _write stuff this short. Ah well, I suppose it's just because I rarely write fanfics this soon after completing something. Normally I tend to wait a lot longer, but I keep getting these Ghost Trick ideas. Plus, it seemed that I was the only person so far who didn't write a fic involving Yomiel. We can't have that, can we?_


End file.
